Two Dullahans?
by Cha0T1cPeace
Summary: What will happen, who knows? The only way you'll find out is hidden in this story about a job that has an unexpected result for a certain Dullahan, and how a certain underground doctor reacts.
1. I Have A Job For You

**A/N: **_To the people who first reviewed my original fic that was named DRRR Chat Gone Wrong,Horribly Wrong, I apologise for breaking the rules of Fanfiction and to you TT_TT. But shoutout to **StoryWeaver854**, for giving me the insight of what to write in a style that **doesn't **break the rules as a fellow reader/writer. I give only this fair advice that I was given by her: **DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT BREAK THE RULES OF FANFICTION AND LITERATURE**. If you don't know what I'm talking about, please check the guidelines/rules when publishing a chapter or story._

* * *

_"_Hey courier, you don't look so happy to see me."

Sitting on her bike, she felt very uneasy whenever she was around him. Perhaps it was the way he looked down upon humanity, or the way he thinks everything was a game. Whatever the case, Celty Sturluson didn't trust him. She responded the only way she knew how on her PDA and pressed the screen almost to his face.

_**"I'm never happy to see you, you're always up to something."**_

With a smirk,he walked a few paces with Celty following him closely on her bike and came to an abrupt stop. There was that uncertainty where she thinks that he'll do something to destroy the city and if he was either a genius, or completely insane. He was silent and took off his trademark fur coat. If Celty had a mouth she would have gasped. He never took his fur coat off in the open, let alone anywhere near her.

"I need you to deliver this to someone at the train station. Her name is not important, but she'll know what to do once she sees you with this coat."

Something didn't feel right with Celty. There was no reason for her to accept the job in the middle of the night,where instead she could just leave and go home to Shinra. She took the coat with uncertainty as Izaya continued to smirk with an evil look in his eyes. _What's with this guy? He acts like everything is a game, yet he takes everything seriously. It's not like his life depends on it, but something in his eyes tell me I better do what he says. _Celty typed on her PDA again, looking up once she was almost finished, and presented it to his eyes.

**"Is there something you're hiding that I should know about this girl?"**

He looked at the PDA for a few seconds and started to chuckle.

"Actually, yes, but you're paid to deliver, not to waste my time with these silly questions. But you'll see what I was hiding when you meet her."

Celty could see, even without her head, that he would not answer her question. So, she turned around, and with a ghostly neigh from her bike, she rode off into the darkness of the alleys.

"I wonder how she'll react to my little secret once she finds out that this girl is also a Dullahan?"

He took out his cellphone and logged on to the Dollars website with great speed and waited to see who was on.

* * *

**Kanra has logged on**

**Kanra:** _Hey,anybody out there?_

**Bakyura has logged on**

**Saika has logged on**

**Taro Tanaka has logged on**

**Saika: **_Hmm, where's Setton?_

**Kanra:** _She had other things to worry about right now, so what's up with you ^_^?_

**Bakyura: **_Trying to come up with a way to kill you and make it look like an accident._

**Taro Tanaka:**_ O_o Isn't that a little extreme?_

**Kanra:**_ You can try to poison me, or kill me with explosions._

**Bakyura: **_Well isn't that just dandy that you, the most despicable bastard I've ever known, would help me kill you?_

**Taro Tanaka:** _We barely started and this is already too much for me._

**Saika:**_ Yeah me, too._

**Taro Tanaka: **_Bye._

**Saika:** _Bye._

**_Taro Tanaka has logged off_**

**Saika has logged off**

**Kanra:**_ Is it me, or are you just naturally violent with an unhealthy obsession to kill me?_

**Bakyura: **_*Shoots Kanra with a shotgun*Diiieeeeee!_

**Bakyura has logged off**

**Kanra: **_I guess you're naturally violent with an unhealthy obsession then._

**Kanra has logged off**

* * *

Izaya shuts off his cellphone with a smile on his face and walks down an alley towards Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. The moon was starting to hit the surface of the night above the city. Izaya started to feel more alive as the wind picked up a bit and noticed it was getting late. _I wonder if Shizu-chan is down over at Russia Sushi right about, maybe I'll pay him a visit after I see how Namie is doing with her work._

* * *

**Happy Halloween! ^_^The time has finally come for all of us to return to our childhood and dress up the way we want to dress up. And sorry if the story came up a little short, but I wanted to put it up in honor of this great holiday.**


	2. Meetings of Dullahans

**A/n :) **_YAY!_ 2nd chapter is rolling out at the coolest site of all time! Forgive me that this story took me awhile to write. This is dedicated to the people who reviewed my story_. _You guys are great and have given me the inspiration to write more for this story_. My apologies if you hated the first chapter and some misspellings, but please don't hesitate to tell me and give me a few pointers here and there. I'll listen to you very carefully and will try to better my writing skills. _Also, just so that I don't commit** ANY** kind of Mary Sues, I will describe my OC right now. The original characters of DRRR are dressed the same, no changes at all. All right, now the description:

She wears a coat of black leather that goes down to her hips, her hair is white as snow and goes down to her shoulders. The eyes are crystal blue, and she's about Celty's height (plus helmet,which is 5'5). How she can have her head on her neck is that she always wears a white scarf around her neck, but the black smoke that erupts from her neck can keep her head in place. She wears black jeans and a silver bracelet on her left hand. Her horse is the same as all Dullahans, but she refuses to ride on him out of respect. (The horse's name is Midnight, unfortunately, I don't know what the Irish name for it is.)

_O_o Wow..I probably (maybe not probably) really did commit a Mary Sue, whether I intended to or not. Oh, her horse is **(TT_TT I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS, I DIDN'T WANT TO COPY CELTY TT_TT**__**)**a motorcycle like Celty's, but slightly smaller. _

**Disclaimer: (Forgot to put this in the last chapter, please forgive me)I do not own **_**Durarara**_** in any way, shape or form. This is just a figment of my imagination about another person's figment of imagination. I would also like to say this: ****I love tacos!^_^**

* * *

_Where is he? He told me that we were going to meet at exactly midnight at the train station. I hope this wasn't a waste of my time._

It was unforgivable,on her part,that a human makes a faerie wait even though the humans are always late. What's worse was that she was thinking of using some tortures that she thought would devastate most people's lives. The trains were all noisier than a chainsaw, but less than a vuvuzela. The ringing in her ears wouldn't stop as she closed her eyes. It got even worse when the lighting from the trains overwhelmed her attempt at relaxation.

_Seriously? This human better have an explanation for being late or I'll make his arms twist all the way around. Oooh, or maybe waterboarding. Naa, maybe the Chinese water torture._

The more she thought about torture, the more she was smiling to herself while looked up at the ceiling of the train station.

_Denailing and foot roasting is definitely gonna happen. What else is there? Abacination, the Chelsea grin, hamstringing, skinning, foot whipping, castration, scalping, reverse hanging? Maybe the rat torture? I'll have to make him sleep deprived to drive him insane, and starve him until he's begging for food. I haven't kneecapped anyone in 20 years, so I'll use that too. Maybe I can squeeze in tooth extraction and the water cure at the same time**, with** the thumbscrew._

As she was lost in thought over which torture to use, a ghastly sound was made that didn't seem to waver her thoughts. The legendary Black Rider rode up the steps in front of the train station, leaping over 7 different people. Some Raira academy students whipped out their cellphones to get a good picture of the Black Rider, yet the lighting dimmed in its presece. Her bike stopped 20 ft in front of her target as the air seemed to go cold. The 2nd dullahan finally put her attention to the Black Rider, forgetting all tortures to use, and cocked her head to the side.

"Finally, some excitement. My name is Eireen McCarthy. Who are you?"

Eireen's eyes felt cold towards Celty,but somewhere deep inside,she could tell that there was fire in them.

_This feels weird. Why do I get the feeling that I know this person? And what's with her attitude?_

Celty got off her bike and pulled out Izaya's coat from her shadow. Eireen didn't show an ounce of fear as Celty presented it to her. Instead, she showed more annoyance towards the coat.

"Ah, so the human has chosen not to show up because of some business to attend to?"

_Exactly what I expected from these humans. Always breaking their promises._

Celty nodded in response and returned the coat to the shadows. Eireen smirked, yet she turned her right hand into a fist and stomped with anger.

"Well, that's not my problem. It's a disgrace to keep a faerie waiting, attend to some other business that's not relevant to this meeting, and send someone else so that they don't suffer the consequences."

Celty could have sworn that she saw Eireen's vein. If she still had her head, her eyes would be in shock and would be chuckling a little at this remark.

_She might act a little like Izaya, but she has the temper of Shizuo._

Eireen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them to take a second and analyze Celty's appearance, almost like judging her.

"Well, now, since this human is late, can you show me where to find him?"

_I bet this human is more of a liar than the other one. I might as well torture the answers out of this one just to make sure._

Celty looked around and saw that there were too many witnesses. She got on her bike and gestured for Eireen to ride with her as well. Eireen shook her head as she walked past Celty towards the exit.

"No, thanks. I refuse your offer. I have my ride, but I prefer to walk."

She whistled, and into the distance a ghostly neigh similar to Celty's horse was heard outside the train station, making Celty jump.

_There's no way. This was just a coincidence, maybe Shooter's noise echoed ._

Celty started to come up with excuses as to what the noise was as Eireen walked down the streets for awhile, with Celty riding ahead of her for a bit. It took a couple of minutes to find a quiet spot in a park near the train station. Eireen stopped and looked around for anything suspicious.

" Ok, I think this it's safe to talk."

_And safe enough to torture you when I get the chance._

She sat down on a bench and beckoned Celty to sit down next to her. Celty waved her arms in front of her, nervous that Eireen would see through her helmet. Eireen cocked her head to the side as her eyes grew bigger, analyzing Celty from helmet to toe.

_Ok, I'm wrong. She acts more creepier than Izaya._

Celty shuddered at the thought of Eireen meeting Izaya. The result of which might destroy the city or maybe even more.

"Alright, suit yourself. Now tell me, where can I find this human so that I may finish my business here in this city?"

Silence struck between them as Celty took out her PDA. Silent taps were the the only sound made mixed with the fountain as Eireen smiled with the same vein popping out.

"YOU'RE JUST IGNORING ME SO YOU CAN GO ON SOME_ DUMB_ WEBSITE?! WHAT KIND OF HUMAN APPROACHES ME TO LEAVE WITH HIM AND IGNORE ME 10 MINUTES LATER?! "

A couple of pigeons feeding nearby, startled by Eireen's outrage, fluttered away, but not before they pooped on the floor with a _SPLAT._

_Even if she acts more creepy than Izaya, she's more of a hothead than Shizuo._

Eireen's eyes were burning with rage. She stood up in front of Celty, pushing her forehead against Celty's helmet as she continued to stare at her. Celty quickly pushed her PDA, shaking with anger, in front of Eireen's field of vision.

"**Let's get something straight."**

Eireen's rage calmed down a bit as Celty continued to rapidly tap her PDA, revealing what she had to say.

"**1. I'm NOT ignoring you."**

Eireen's rage turned into curiosity as Celty's fingers seemed to put more effort in each letter, holding up a hand that she was not done yet, and stuck her PDA in front of Eireen's nose.

**2. I'm not a guy, I'M A GIRL!**

Eireen smirked at the response, making Celty even more angrier. She typed once again to teach her a lesson and with determination to wipe that smirk off Eireen's face.

**"And 3. How dare you call me a human when you yourself are a human!"**

Eireen,surprised by Celty's response, stopped smirking and sat down. Her eyes started to turn red with tears as Celty, nervous that she broke her feelings, again typed on her PDA to comfort her.

**"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It was uncalled for.****"**

Eireen wiped her tears away with her scarf, and started to laugh. Celty, caught off guard, was hugged tightly by her and struggled to type on her PDA.

"**Why were you crying and then laughing out of nowhere?"**

Eireen read her PDA and hugged her even more as she replied with a cheerful smile.

"Because, I finally found someone else,a total stranger in a strange city,who isn't human."

_Not human? What is she? There's no chance that she's a dullahan. What is she? She's not from outer SPACE is she?!_

Celty broke away from Eireen's embrace and typed with twitchy fingers, scared to death that Eireen would say she was her worst nightmare.

**"What do you mean by NOT human?"**

Eireen looked around to make sure that nobody would hear what she was going to say next. Her heart was beating furiously, nervous about what Celty would say to her.

"The reason why I look down on humans is because _I'm_ a dullahan."

If Celty had her head, her reaction, as most people would do, was to yell out:

_WHAT?! YOU'RE A DULLAHAN?! Wait, she can't hear me without my head."_

She typed on her PDA with blinding speed, making mistakes and correcting them, excited that she found another fellow dullahan since she lost her head. Eireen stood back, respecting her privacy and at the same time giggling, making Celty nervous.

_I bet she'll ask questions first about why I'm here_

**"WHAT?! YOU'RE A DULLAHAN?! I'm also a dullahan"**

Eireen's eyes grew wide with shock. She stepped back, almost falling on the bench behind her, looking at Celty, and trying to find the one item a dullahan should always have in their possession. Celty felt like panicking, nervous she might have blown her one chance at getting to know her roots of her existence.

_Did I come on too strong? Or is this revealing too much of what I really am? _

_I was..wrong? She doesn't want to know right now? I'll have to ask her for proof_

"Wh-where's you're head? There's no possible way that you're a dullahan without proof of your head."

Celty typed again, but with a calm hand this time, and showed it to her. Eireen approached catiously and read what Celty typed.

**"I'm all the proof I need, want to see?"**

Eireen looked at her and nodded. Celty put her PDA on Shooter. The fountain nearby felt like a waterfall as anticipation built up in Eireen waiting to discover whether or not she was a dullahan. A couple of pigeons flew nearby and were gawking at the sight of the two dullahans. As Celty lifted her helmet, Eireen smiled and knew there was no mistake. The black smoke erupting from Celty's really_ was _all the proof that she needed. Celty placed her helmet on her neck again and grabbed her PDA. She typed for a couple seconds while Eireen saw that there were a few witnesses too close to hear and see their private conversation. Celty finished typing and Eireen looked back on the PDA.

**"I've shown my proof, but could you tell me how your head is on your neck?"**

Eireen looked behind her and some spectators were starting to form**.**

"Listen there's some humans trying to be nosy. We should leave and continue our conversation somewhere else. Is that ok with you?"

Celty nodded in agreement and typed some more.

**"I know a place where we can go, but I have to warn you first"**

Eireen had a blank face on and waited for more to read.

**"I live with a, somewhat eccentric, human underground doctor"**

Eireen's vein started to pop out as she tried to fake a smile. Celty noticed it and tried to calm her down.

_She.. lives.. with ..a.. HUMAN?! Is she forced to live with one?!_

**"It's not what you think, he's not blackmailing me or anything"**

Eireen,skeptical in her eyes,felt like slapping Celty. Unfortunately,she doesn't have a head.

" So then why _are _you living with one?"

Celty was about to type on her PDA, but felt that they needed more privacy, away from prying eyes. So instead of answering Eireen's question, she typed a different response.

**"First, let's leave like we agreed. We'll talk more when we get there. Follow me"**

Eireen thought about it for a second, looking contempt, and nodded in silence. Celty typed again remembering that Eireen was also a dullahan.

**"Are you going to walk again, ride your horse, or ride with me on Shooter?"**

The ghostly horse in disguise neighed at its name as Eireen immediately answered without hesitation, feeling judgemental about herself.

"I don't want to walk, but I'd rather ride with you. I have too much respect for my Midnight, she's my best friend. Like we agreed, I'll explain everything later. Fair enough?"

Celty nodded. Eireen hesitantly got on Shooter. Once she completely sat down comfortably she gave a thumbs up, signaling she was ready. Celty revved her horse's "engine", earning another neigh, and they rode out of the park, dodging innocent bystanders too afraid to move. As they were on their way to Celty's apartment, Eireen whistled for Midnight to follow and had one thought one her mind.

_I wonder if...we have anything in common...other than being dullahans_

* * *

**Well, this story isn't what I expected(T_T sorry that the chats weren't in this chapter, I'll have them up in the next one T_T), but it was pretty close to what I had in mind. I'm also not very good at geography, so forgive me for not being specific about where they are and what the name of the place is. If you have any questions as to what each torture does, you can PM me and I'll explain what each torture is. Oh, and don't worry, Shinra will come up in the next chapter, just so I can stick to my story's summary. I'm also thinking about putting some characters from the show in the chats, so tell me which character, what their online name should be, and what it stands for, I would love to hear from you guys. ****_Long Live Durarara!_**


	3. Plots, Worries, and Sleepiness of War

**A/n: TT_TT** I'm so sorry, I took too long to update and in the first author's note of my second chapter, I wrote_ "she refuses to ride on him out of respect"_, which implied that Eireen's horse was a boy. But in the story, I wrote _"I have too much respect for my Midnight, she's my best friend."_ **TT_TT** **BWAAAA, I'M SORRY FOR MESSING UP**. Just to make things clear in the future, Midnight is a girl, that way there's no confusion. Again, I'm** so so so so so VERY SORRY** for messing up. As a treat, I'll leave it up to _you_ guys on what Eireen should do to Izaya for missing their meeting**_(No murders though, I can't afford to have someone suspicious of my past XD)_**. Oh, and I'm not writing a small amount of chats as much into this story anymore (Only when characters use the Dollars website).

^_^ Be creative, be honest, be yourself. The whole point of fanfiction is so that we may collaborate ideas together ^v^. *grabs microphone* KRRSZH **Please remember to smile every once in a while**(Look around and try to prove me wrong that people don't smile without their friends, even if they're surrounded by people or not). _Don't let the world bring you down based on your writing or on anything else. The fact that you took the time to practice makes you braver than most people. The ones who criticize, the ones who don't try, know nothing of your potential. Thank you for taking the time to listen and enjoy the story._ KRRSZH *puts microphone down* **And remember to SMILE^W^**

**Disclaimer: ^_^ I do not, I repeat, do not own Durarara in any way, shape or form. This is just a figment of my imagination about another person's figment of imagination.**

* * *

The sun began to emerge, small bits of puffy clouds attempted to cover it, but to no avail. The city was different everyday, yet deep down inside, Namie felt nowhere near peace of mind as she put the container of Celty's head back on its shelf. '_It would be so easy just smashing it in_,' She thought with a sigh, '_but there's no point in doing it if separates me even further from him.'_

Namie walked down the stairs towards the couch, feeling very irritated as usual. Even if it was for a few seconds, she tried to rest, but the light caught in her eyes as the morning sun was still rising.

_Why does the damn sun rise so early when he's not around? Is it afraid of him?_

Namie felt a migraine coming on as Izaya opened the door to the apartment, smirking. He walked inside with what appeared to be a half eaten Ootoro on a plastic plate. This furthered Namie's disgust of him and his meal as he placed it nearly in front of her nose. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she smacked the Ootoro out of Izaya's hands and looked at him with annoyance while holding her nose.

"Ugh, why do you like this disgusting thing so much? I bet it's not even real food," she said with a disgusted look.

Izaya smirked and grabbed a trash can next to his desk. He handed it to Namie, who raised her eyebrows at him. Izaya continued to smirk, pointing down at the mess. She glared at it and then at him. She could feel her veins trying to pop out, but Izaya stared at her, waiting for her to make a move.

"You know, you owe me a meal for this. And since when did I give you permission to take a break?"

_'Seriously?'_ She thought annoyed._ 'I'm belittled by an egotistical maniac and I have to clean up after him like he's a child? I'm not going to be forced into this.'_

Namie just scoffed, trying to walk away from the source of her migraine. She was almost to the door when suddenly, she heard him chuckle. She turned around and saw him at his desk, looking out the window at his chair.

"I guess you'll clean it up later. Did you finish everything you were supposed to while I was gone?" he said with a teasing voice.

"I always finish my work, but you're just waiting for me to go insane as it piles up, aren't you?" retorted Namie. She held her hand in front of head as she answered, hoping that her incessant migraine would go away.

"Yes, though there's still the matter of trying to hide the head from her." Izaya smirked and started to chuckle, spinning around as his computer lit up his face. Namie was silent, but not without crossing her arms at him.

_This is ridiculous, I can't believe I work for him when I should be trying to look for him._

Izaya stopped spinning and directed his attention towards Namie, who felt her migraine subside for a bit.

"She'll find it sooner or later, but I prefer sooner. To make this game a little more interesting. Anyways, you're free to go."

Namie looked at him suspiciously, waiting for the catch to come out, but Izaya said nothing.

"No catch at all to annoy me?"

Izaya waved her off, and in a split second she was gone. Izaya walked over to the coffee table and placed a white knight next to a black knight. His hand twitched at the sight of a rook, diagonally 2 spaces from the gold general. He looked at the container with Celty's head and smirked.

_Yes, the pieces are coming along together nicely... If this keeps up, we may finally have another war to wake it up._

* * *

A van was waiting, surrounded by bricks and bricks of a worn out alley. There was hardly anyone around except for two guys just resting their eyes in the front seat. The lights of the city would've kept the van inconspicuous, except for the fact there was an anime girl on it. There was no wind, just the sound of cars with their horns, people walking by. It was pretty quiet around them. Drool was hanging down from the edge of the driver's mouth, swallowing it down every now and then. The passenger had his eyes closed,but he wasn't feeling the least bit tired. There was something off about this quietness that just didn't feel right with the passenger. Was it because there was hardly any traffic? No,there was something else that made him calm and disturbed at the same time. The door to the van slid open and the passenger finally opened his eyes. The driver, stood up only to hit his head on the roof of the car with a large BANG.

"Oww! Dammit, don't do that! I hate it when you wake me up like this!"

The driver rubbed his head, feeling like a rock dropped on his head. Two heads popped inside the van, both smiling. The girl spoke first while her companion was looking through his backpack.

"Hey, Dotachin, did ya miss us? We got the letter you wanted."

A vein emerged ever so slightly on his forehead, but not enough to be noticed by the two newcomers. There really was no way to predict the two when they're together, but when they are, they tend to give him a headache. The girl got in as she pulled in the boy, still focused in on where he put the supplies. All eyes were on the boy, searching for his companion's letter. He usually found their supplies quick, but due to both of them being an otaku in just about everything manga or real life, the supplies were always books for them to read. Papers, magazines, books, pictures, they were all littered with manga. Annoyance crawled up his spine, his fingers started to twitch, cramping up. Finally, he gave up and just dumped them all out on the floor of the car. A small envelope, wrinkled by all the other things in the backpack, was all that was left inside. The girl simply rolled her eyes, as the boy looked around in the mountain of manga. The driver, forgetting all about his pain, tried to keep from laughing as he looked straight ahead with his eyes tearing up. Dotachin, as he was called, looked at the flustered boy as he tried desperately to find the letter. The boy gave up,looking very exhausted.

"Sorry, but I can't find the letter. Do you have it Erika?"

The girl called Erika grabbed a book and lightly hit the boy on the head with it. It was painfully obvious, and everyone stared back at Dotachin, pointing down at the backpack. The boy, curious as to why he was pointing, looked inside. There, as plain as day, was the wrinkled letter. It wasn't like he was acting more childish than usual, but lately he was feeling more distracted. As Walker gave the letter to Dotachin, Saburo started to relax a bit and waited for his companion to read the letter out loud. Curiosity grabbed everyone's attention, the letter feeding information to Dotachin's eyes as he crumbled it and threw it out the window. His eyebrows furrowed, Dotachin slammed a fist on the dashboard of the van. Both Walker and Erika cringed and Saburo's nerves clenched, sweat starting show from the sudden outburst.

"K-Kyohei? What's up? What did the letter s-

"I need to have a word with Izaya. There's some information...information that might affect our whole gang from the inside out. Don't ask questions for right now. Saburo?"

Saburo nodded, wary of Kyohei's focus on the road up ahead. Since they're at the edge of town, it would be a long drive from where they where. Walker and Erika decided to read a couple of novels from Hetalia-Axis Powers, Rosario + Vampire and Death Note. The rain subsided, a bit of light made a crack and there was nothing to ease Kyohei's mood until he knows what the future will hold.

_We have to be ready for the next 'war' of Ikebukuro, or else we're finished._

* * *

_Hhm...I wonder if Celty will be back home soon._

The television was off, the kitchen smelled of delicious chicken soup, and a man in a white lab coat was enjoying his breakfast couldn't help but feel lonely. His eyes were drawn to the computer in the separate room of his apartment. There were some things that Celty kept private...private even from him. His curiosity getting the best of him, he strolled over there, hoping to see her secrets. Feeling paranoid, he checked to see if the door to the apartment was locked. To his enjoyment it was and quickly returned to the windowed room. He turned it on, waiting impatiently for it to load the username.

_Well, I can't grow old with her, so I might as well die by her hands if she catches me._

The first thing he noticed was a picture of himself and Celty, holding each other by the waist. It was almost as if they never wanted to let go of each other. He clicked on the Internet, hoping her search history would reveal what secrets they hold. A smile creeped on his face as he noticed there were multiple searches about aliens, recipes and a login for a certain website. He decided the website would be the first thing to check. The moment he clicked on it, it sent him to a sign-in that said DOLLARS. He pouted, realizing he needed a password at the bottom. At this point there was nothing he could do, he had no way of knowing what Celty does on the website. They promised to never hold secrets from each other, but he agreed to let her have this one.

_What does she do? There's nothing that she hides at all? If only I knew her password._

Just then, his cellphone interrupted his thoughts. He didn't want to answer, thinking there was an off chance that a client's call would keep him out of th house for a few hours. He didn't have anything better to do, so he figured he might as well answer it.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Hey, it's Shizuo. Listen, I'm coming in for a couple of injuries. Some bastards thought they could jump me. See you there."

A click was heard, and with that, Shinra lowered his head to rest on the keyboard, all the while turning off his cellphone. He didn't care if they left marks on his forehead, he just wanted to sleep after staying up all night for a client. Sure, he may be young, but the work that comes into his life takes its toll on him sometimes. His eyes were closed, letting his imagination drift for awhile about Celty. She was the most important person in his life, and he wants to spend whatever time he has left to live with her. Unlike Celty, he was human after all. He can still die, and she would live on forever. He knows that she doesn't have a heart physically, but at least she has one for him metaphorically. It was still morning and the light didn't faze his eyes. He couldn't hear anything from his deep subconscious. Not even the jangling of keys outside the apartment.

* * *

**Okay, okay. This wasn't at all how I imagined it would go, but it felt a little interesting to me anyways. Big shoutout to Rabu-Izaya, who recently changed her name to Virus-Izaya, for editing this story. I can honestly say I'm grateful for her help. Thank you. And thanks to the anonymous reviewer for my story. Don't worry, I'll focus on that in my next chapter. Until then, may Insanity take control of our lives XD.**


	4. A Test of Strength

**A/n: **All right ^_^ ! The fourth chapter to my diabolical plan is up. I sincerely apologize to **frostlesskiss, **for not updating this any sooner and the fact that this chapter is a lot shorter than the others T_T . To the mysterious **Kanra **reviewer: Don't worry about the characters' parts in the story. They all had one before I even had an account here. The trick is how to put their parts into the playing field. O_o Okay that came out wrong, but you know what I'm talking about. Anyways, on to the story.

**Disclaimer: ^_^ I do not, I repeat, do not own Durarara in any way, shape or form. This is just a figment of my imagination about another person's figment of imagination.**

* * *

"I swear, these bastards never know when to quit."

Shizuo Heiwajima, the most feared and supposedly strongest man in Ikebukuro. Earlier in the day, he had been foolishly stabbed a couple of times in the leg after a few remnants of the Blue Squares thought they could take him. He had suspicion that the flea sent them after him, but when all he started to question them, it looked like they acted on their own. Shizuo's blood stained, bartender's suit made him stand out as people started to avoid him, thinking that he had killed somebody. As he drew nearer towards Shinra's apartment building, he noticed a certain Afro-Russian making a delivery.

"Yo, Simon. Seen the flea anywhere? It's a little too quiet and I haven't seen his face around."

Simon turned around with no expression on his face, but as soon as he saw Shizuo, a smile appeared. "Ah, Shizuo. Have not seen you since yesterday. You eating well?" He started to regret ever asking him about the flea, imagining that he's bumping his head on a wall. It seems that when Shizuo asks about him, Simon tries to steer the conversation into something else. His blood started to boil, but remained calm as Simon handed him a flyer. It wasn't until Simon looked down that he noticed Shizuo injured.

"Shizuo, fighting bad. Why not forget about Izaya and go treat wounds?"

At that moment, Shizuo's veins started to pop out. It was perfectly normal to Simon however, but it must have been that he's the only one who can stop Shizuo. The Afro-russian seemed puzzled by Shizuo's face being slightly contorted and thought maybe some food would cheer him up. Shizuo almost forgot why he's pissed off before he saw another Blue Squares member sneaking up behind Simon. It wasn't much of a threat anyways. The Blue Squares member was trembling with a bat in his hand, Shizuo knew what was going to happen, but the poor bastard was dumb enough to try to attack them anyways. Screaming, he tried swinging it for Simon's head with his eyes closed, and felt a thud. Slowly, the gang member opened his eyes, but to his surprise, his bat only made contact with a stop sign.

"So...you think you can hit a guy... with his_ back _turned...**IS THAT IT**?"

Simon tried to hold Shizuo down, but he kept slipping through his fingers. Closer and closer, Shizuo was making his way towards the petrified gang member. Sweat, tears and mucus started to pour out of the gang member's face. Just as Shizuo was about to swing the stop sign, Simon grabbed it from one end, preventing Shizuo from pummeling the poor man. He shooed away the Blue Square before Shizuo could recuperate, still holding the sign down with one arm. Pissed off that Simon let the gang member run, he chucked the stop sign at Simon's head as he bent down to pick up his basket. The sign narrowly missed his head, but he quickly pulled out a bottle of milk and tossed it to Shizuo.

"No fighting, go treat wounds now."

The blonde bartender didn't know what to say. His eyes transfixed on the bottle of milk. If Simon hadn't left immediately, Shizuo probably would've tried to throw another street sign at him. Shizuo popped the lid, and drank his milk. It wasn't as half bad as he thought, just a little on the sweet side. Shizuo didn't even reach halfway to the bottom of the milk, until he heard two ghostly neighs. At first, he figured that he would meet with Celty alone, but he never expected another person. His eyes darted back and forth from Eireen to Celty as they approached him with Shooter. Just when he was about to say something, Celty pulled out her PDA and typed.

**"Hey, Shizuo. Got into another fight?"**

The dullahan never got a response. Both Shizuo and Eireen were sizing each other up, almost as if they were giving a certain amount of respect, but in Eireen's eyes, no such thing was existant. Between the two of them, there was something about the other that seemed vaguely familiar. A couple of seconds went by as Shizuo's gaze started to piss her off. Just when Eireen was about to lose it, Celty dragged Eireen away by the arm, showing her the message along the way. Shizuo didn't know what to think, but he did wonder how she and Celty knew each other.

**"Don't even think about fighting him. Even with your immortality, he's too strong to beat, even for me."**

Eireen slipped a glance at Shizuo as he drank the rest of his milk. Her violent temper starting to emerge, Eireen's hands twitched at the sight of him throwing away the bottle. Celty stood in front of Eireen, holding her by the shoulders, trying to catch her attention, but before Eireen did anything, Shizuo waved at her. Eireen seemed caught off gaurd, but she was slightly fuming even when Shizuo walked up to both of them. He extended his right hand to her, and all Celty could do was hope that things don't end up in an all-out street fight.

"Hey, what's your name? Mine's Shizuo Heiwajima. By the way, Celty...I need Shinra to patch my leg up for me."

Eireen closed her eyes, veins starting to pop out, but she still grabbed his hand. Eireen squeezed every ounce of strength she had into her grip, but to Shizuo, it seemed like a normal handshake. Celty looked back and forth as they continued holding their grip. Obviously, it was the first handshake Shizuo ever had with someone else, besides Celty or Simon, that didn't hurt anybody. Without a word, Eireen rudely took her hand out of Shizuo's, like it had just been infected. Crossing her arms at him, she looked away at the apartment building behind her. Shizuo almost grabbed a street sign nearby, but not before Celty stopped him by shoving her PDA in front of his eyes.

**"Her name is Eireen McCarthy. Sorry, but she doesn't like people very much. Why don't we take this inside?"**

Shizuo frowned at Eireen, but nodded just the same as he read the message. Celty and Eireen got off of Shooter, with its owner patting it on the handle bars. As they strolled towards the door to the apartment building, Shizuo noticed another bike approaching Celty's. Every few seconds, while the trio were waiting in the elevator, Shizuo and Eireen frowned at each other behind Celty's back, not a word being said. Finally, the doors opened, tension starting to fill the air between the two, yet Celty was still unaware of their silent battle. The headless dullahan pulled out her keys, and unlocked her apartment. For one thing, when they entered the room, it was too quiet, until Shizuo started to speak.

"So...Where's that clumsy boyfriend of yours, huh?"

* * *

**Today is finally my 18th birthday ^_^ Yes...18 years of Insanity XDD. I feel kind of sad that I'm getting older, but it's kind of nice being the oldest of my siblings. Who knows, I might even outlive them. Well, my sincerest apologies that this chapter is shorter than the others. As a treat, here's a sneak-peek especially for frostlesskiss. Enjoy and may Insanity take control of our lives ^_^**

Russia Sushi. A place to go on dates, resolve issues, and enjoy some food in privacy. Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri Sonohara were on another 'date', eating in a private booth. The booths weren't exactly sound proof, but at least no one can see through them, not even the clients using them. The owner, Simon's friend, received a call from Mikado to reserve the booth for him and that he'd be bringing along a friend. Mikado went so far as to beg on his knees, but Anri agreed to have lunch him...alone. They both ordered some spicy tuna rolls, but they were fresh out. The sun was at its peak as Mikado's cell phone started to ring, interrupting their discussion about what they should do as class representatives.

"Oh, hey Masaomi! How's it going? Still traveling the world?"

Of course, that was a stupid question on his part. As soon as Mikado asked, his ear was practically blown out by Masaomi's response. For the most part, at least he was energetic and full of enthusiasm. Anri stifled a giggle, but it wasn't the first time she had to do that. If only there was a way to love without hurting them, but there's no such thing. Lately, Saika had tried to take control of Anri's mind, though over the months it seemed to grow weaker. Even with this fact in mind, that didn't stop Saika from attempting during their 'date'.

_Cut, cut, love, Mikado, love, Shizuo, love, love, cut, cut, Masaomi, cut...LOVE_


	5. Hunger and Security

**A/n:)** Hi guys, thanks for giving me encouragement throughout the story.

_(especially to **frostlesskiss**, I give you a basket of chocolate chip cookies ^w^ Virus-Izaya, I'd like to thank you for reminding me Dennis's name, so I reward you with a chocolate strawberry cake. To the mysterious** Kanra **reviewer: I promise to make the chapters a little longer)._

Now, for a question: Which guy do you think I should make Eireen a love interest with: Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra, or none of them at all? I humbly await your response ^_^ Ooh, and I almost forgot, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE CREATOR OF THE DOLLARS, MIKADO_ RYUUGAMINE \(^w^)/. Now, on to the story of Insanity XDD

**Disclaimer: ^_^ I do not, I repeat, do not own Durarara in any way, shape or form. This is just a figment of my imagination about another person's figment of imagination.**

* * *

"Big broooootheeeeer...Where aaaaaarrrrreee yoooooou?"

"Are you?"

Two twin sisters, definitely middle schoolers, were calling on the same cellphone. The louder sister, with the glasses, pouted while her twin showed no trace of emotion, except maybe depression. On the other line, there was no answer, except for light breathing. They were sitting down on a bench, inside Yagiri Pharmaceutical's lobby. It was mostly empty, except for two big guards watching the security cameras. One of them was bald enough that you can see your reflection, while the other had too many sweat stains on his uniform. Ten seconds went by and the breathing slowly got louder, almost to the point where it sounded like Darth Vader's.

"KRRSSZH...Mairu...Kururi...I am your Father..."

Both guards heard the noise echo, and tried their very best not to snicker, their faces turning red. On the other hand, exactly as Kururi pouted exactly as her sister towards the cellphone. Even the twins had to admit, this was by far, the best impression they have heard their big brother do. Mairu and Kururi looked at each other and back at the phone with a straight face. Amazingly, they didn't say anything at all towards that last remark.

"Oh? What's wrong? Some friends you are, not complimenting your older brother on his performance."

At first, the security guards were waiting for the chance to ask if they would leave soon, but paled as they heard the elevator descending towards their floor. Out came none other than Namie Yagiri, smiling to herself secretly, not noticing there were others watching her. Right when the happy feeling woman was about to leave the building, she felt a tug on her left sleeve. Namie's face quickly changed from happiness to annoyance the minute she realised who it was that pulled her.

"Big brooooother. We found your girlfriend and we're keeping her captive until you meet us."

"Until you meet us."

Namie's left eye started to twitch. Is this fate playing a role in her life? To be tortured by possibly every single family member of that man? The twins' grips were strong for their small sizes. Namie searched for anything, anyone to possibly help her out in this kind of predicament. Her eyes fell upon the security guards, shivering a little behind the desks, trying to avoid eye contact. It wasn't hard to figure out for the both of them, but they had a really difficult choice to do: help keep the twins at bay by force and risk dying by the hands of Izaya Orihara, or don't help at all, live another day, and be fired right on the spot by their boss. Kururi's glasses glinted against the light from the ceiling as both guards made a run for them. Namie was almost certain that they would leave her in distress, but the most surprising thing happened that even she couldn't believe. Both guards made it seem like they were sprinting for the exit, but at the last second, captured both twins by the arms.

"Hey! Izayaaaaaa, your security's not being niiiiice to uuuusss."

On the other end of the line, Izaya was spinning in his chair, laughing manaically. "Then I guess you'd better repay the favor now before they really do hurt you." Both sisters pouted as Namie released their grips from her, but not without a bit of a struggle. Kururi, even while showing no emotion, still kept grabbing on to Namie's coat or her hand as Mairu kneed the older guard in his special place, making him crumble to the squeaky clean floor. With Kururi's free right hand, she slapped the naïve worker down with the back of her palm. His eyes started to tear up, the young man dragging the older guard away from the recurring nightmares. It wasn't really a sight to see, but the business woman had to admit, if the three siblings ever decided to work together, not only would Tokyo be under seige, but possibly the entire world.

"Oh, Namie. I see that you've managed to survive my sisters, but I expect you repay your debt while you're taking care of them...alone. By the way, I need you to retrieve a message from Simon, it seems we need to have a talk about his past and future. "

A click was heard before the livid woman made a response. How was this fair? A debt owed over a silly and disgusting meal such as ootoro and it's to the man in charge of her career and possibly her safety? And what's this message over the past and future of the Afro-russian? Namie felt her arm tugged again by the same twins as before. Stomachs growling in both of their miniature-sized bodies, Kururi and Mairu groaned as they dragged her down to the floor, almost like they were dying. Scoffing, she turned with her arms crossed while the sisters slid all the way down to her ankles. Hunger struck even the cold-hearted woman as she thought back to what Izaya had said. Flicking her black hair, she half turned to Mairu's direction. If she weren't so hungry, Mairu would normally smile, but now she started to appear a little over dramatic with her acting.

"Please...take us somewhere to eat...We're BEGGING you..."

"Begging you"

Hunger? Namie felt intrigued as she lifted her eyebrows. If that's what it took to calm down the sisters, what does it take for Izaya to calm down? She fingered them to follow, both sisters not moving an inch from the floor. Five minutes went by and neither one of them tried to move. Sighing, the young woman dragged her feet with both girls clinging hard. It wasn't that they were heavy, it was because Namie hadn't exercised her leg muscles lately. Dragging them to the exit, she paused and looked down at their faces. They almost seemed adorable to her, hanging as if she were their favorite teacher...almost.

"Then we'll go to Russia Sushi? I have work to do for your brother and you're both hungry."

Mairu and Kururi both had their heads down until she said the word Russia Sushi. Mairu's licked her lips from imagining how much makizushi she's gonna eat. Kururi eneded up thinking how good sashimi tasted in her mouth while her stomach growled for the three of them to hear. Namie stifled a giggle, it was so adorable. How could the either of them ever be related to Izaya Orihara? Both girls nodded as they left for the sushi restaurant by foot, not saying a word. The only sound made were stomachs growling, including Namie's.

* * *

Russia Sushi. A place to go on dates, resolve issues, and enjoy some food in privacy. Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri Sonohara were on another 'date', eating in a private booth. The booths weren't exactly sound proof, but at least no one can see through them, not even the clients using them. The owner Dennis, Simon's friend, received a call from Mikado to reserve the booth for him and that he'd be bringing along a friend. Mikado went so far as to beg on his knees, but Anri agreed to have lunch him...alone. They both ordered some spicy tuna rolls, but they were fresh out. The sun was at its peak as Mikado's cell phone started to ring, interrupting their discussion about what they should do as class representatives.

"Oh, hey Masaomi! How's it going? Still traveling the world?"

Of course, that was a stupid question on his part. As soon as Mikado asked, his ear was practically blown out by Masaomi's response. For the most part, at least he was energetic and full of enthusiasm. Anri stifled a giggle, but it wasn't the first time she had to do that. If only there was a way to love without hurting them, but there's no such thing. Lately, Saika had tried to take control of Anri's mind, though over the months it seemed to grow weaker. Even with this fact in mind, that didn't stop Saika from attempting during their 'date'.

_Cut, cut, love, Mikado, love, Shizuo, love, love, cut, cut, Masaomi, cut...LOVE_

_No...not now. Not yet._

Anri's eyes closed as she struggled to keep Saika under control. The soft smell of sushi filled up her nose as Dennis entered the space and placed a plate of oshizushi in front of her. At first, the old chef saw how distressed Anri was, but figured that the meal would calm her down and left. Mikado got off the phone for a bit to thank Dennis before returning to his conversation. His hair had grown a bit at the top, so when he bowed to thank him, it seemed to come down like a wave.

"Hello? Mikado, you there bro? I wanted to tell you something. I'm standing in front of the restaurant with Saki."

Both Anri and Mikado smiled at this fact. If they had a lifetime to guess, they would never have gotten it. Both teenagers looked out the window, with Mikado closer to the door. Anri came up behind him to look too, but didn't notice that her breasts were touching him the back a bit. The poor young man blushed a bright pink, trying not to panic. As they looked out the window, there they were, Masaomi with a peace sign holding Saki's right hand as she waved at them. The two love birds came in, greeting Dennis as they came in.

"Hey, how's it going?"

* * *

**Ok, sorry that this chapter was short, but I did have school to do. I am just one human T^T. Anyways, the next chapter _will _be longer. Anyways, thanks for sticking to this story so long, I love you guys ^w^ May Insanity take control of our lives ^_^**


	6. Explosions With Tea

**A/n:)** Ok, I'm so sorry but we haven't reach the chapter where Shinra meets Eireen. The awaited moment that I've wanted to put out for so long, is just plain delayed alot v_v. I will say this: Next chapter...I will definitely have Eireen finally speak to Shinra. At least this happens the day after April Fool's Day and coincidentally, today happens to be Shinra's birthday, so...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BELOVED UNDERGROUND DOCTAH \(^W^)/**

I'm also sorry that this chapter is short. (I can't believe I haven't upheld my promise yet T_T) Anyways, now that that's out of the way, I thank everyone who's read this story and given me hope for the future against the apocalypse...XDDD Just kidding about the apocalypse. Oh, one last thing before the story starts, I recently found out that the day I published this story...happens to be the birthday of...the owner of Saika...Anri Sonohara. I'm _SO_ sorry Anri T_T Please don't kill me, and Happy late Birthday. Now, on to the story of Insanity XDD

**Disclaimer: ^_^ I do not, I repeat, do not own Durarara in any way, shape or form. This is just a figment of my imagination about another person's figment of imagination.**

* * *

The van pulled up to the side of the entrance under a cool shade made up of trees. All passengers, except Saburo, the driver, got out and stretched their limbs. Kyohei checked to see what time it was from the van's radio. It was barely 2 in the afternoon, but it seemed like 10 in the morning. Walker pulled out a bottle of water for Erika and himself while she leaned against the door, reading Fullmetal Alchemist. She just reached chapter 101, "The Fifth Human Sacrifice", and obsessed to see if Mustang opened the Gate. There were relatively a small amount of people around, and given that this was usually the busiest time of day, it was the perfect time for Kyohei to question the info broker.

"You guys wait here, if anything happens, I want you guys to drive away as fast as possible, got it?"

Erika and Walker nodded while drinking their water. Saburo put his right thumb up, silently wishing his friend good luck. Kyohei inhaled deep through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he slowly got ready for his confrontation. Each step that the former Blue Square took towards the building felt like he was being watched...Perhaps he was. While Saburo watched the t.v. in his van, the dynamic duo got bored, and discussed over who's more insane, Yami Bakura or Yami Marik from Yugioh.

"I'm telling you, with Yami Marik's wild eyes, he could easily be more insane than Yami Bakura."

"Walker, you and I both know that there's fine line between insane and wild."

The boy nodded as Saburo watched the sky and other people walk by. To his eyes, they were nothing more than innocent people, not knowing a single thing about the underground world. Erika's eyes were starstruck as she started to fantasize how Shizuo might be hiding somewhere in Izaya's apartment, hoping that they would get caught by someone sooner or later. Walker said nothing, but grinned, and pulled out his private work for a story he's working on. Suddenly, the hardcore Fujoshi started to talk about Shizaya while her companion tried to calm her down.

"Hey, I have a plan to force Shizu-chan marrying Izaya. Then they can finally let go of all their frustrations of each other. Let's go and start the plan...Captain Walker."

"Wait, Erika! Don't do it! You need to calm down before you're thrown into that bottomless pit of no return!"

Though this wasn't the first time she got excited by this kind of relationship, Walker dropped his work and held his hands over Erika's mouth from behind, trying to keep her from leaving the van, and 'initiating' the marriage plan. As they rolled over, Walker's backpack spilled everything that was manga related, including some flyers for an Anime/Manga convention while Erika's cap slid over in between the front seats of the van. In the back of his head, Saburo wanted to yell shut up, but when he turned around for the big scream, he noticed that they were against the wall, sitting down in a very awkward position.

"Uhh, Walker, why are you behind Erika like that?"

The boy had one hand on Erika's mouth while the other kept both of her arms from moving. He had his legs wrapped around Erika's to keep her immobile. For a split second, Erika didn't move, until she realized what Saburo meant. Walker noticed her shoulders shaking, similar to crying, maybe even shivering. The young girl's face started to turn red, her laughter reaching through the cracks of Walker's hands. Even her captor started to relax and giggle a little. Erika finally spoke.

"Mwat's wong Sabuwo? Mever seem people pway wrough befowe?"

Saburo groaned and shook his head. Of all the things that they made light on, they make this seem like a joke. In his mind, it would make perfect sense for the both of them romantically being together, but there seems to have been no notion of that happening at all. As the duo calmed down and sat side by side, Saburo returned to watching television, hoping that the noise they'll make won't penetrate his ears...or thoughts. Life just seems to hate him now.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The trio instantly rushed over to the left windows of the van, Saburo barely making it to the other side. As they looked up, their fears confirmed, smoke came from the apartment, engulfing every floor that associated with Izaya's. Tears formed on Erika's face, causing her to sob silently on Walker's shoulders. The boy had no choice but to comfort his weeping companion as he continued to look on. Unaware that the ambulance and firemen were closing in on their site, Saburo blanked out a little, thinking about his friend's safety. In the end, Walker ended up giving the orders.

"Saburo, we need to move. If he survived, he'd want us to go look for Shizuo."

Shaking his head, Saburo blinked once, twice, and scanned his friends' faces. Erika still had tears in her eyes, but she ceased her sobbing. Walker seemed calm, but in reality more angry. There really was something different about the boy, but the driver decided not to question it now. The firemen, ambulance, even the police arrived at the scene. Starting up the engine, he noticed that one of the policemen stared at the van, not too far away. Before he even started to approach them, the van came alive, and Saburo drove away. Only one thing came through his mind.

'Kyohei, I hope for their sakes...this plan of yours works.'

* * *

A knock was heard from the other side of the apartment door. Intrigued, Izaya propped up on his swivel chair and crossed his fingers together, putting them close to his face. Another knock sounded throughout the empty room. It wasn't that difficult for him to ignore at first, but when the third knock came, it became rather...annoying. The conniving little weasel was about to call out Namie, but remembered that he gave her a job to do, and babysit his sisters. Izaya strolled over to the door, but not before placing a pawn in front of a Gold General. After that he placed three other white pawns horizontally behind the one in front. Izaya opened the door all the way, and expected as such for the serious man to enter.

"Well hello there Dotachin, would you like to come in? I was starting to feel bored right now and about to make some jasmine tea."

Kyohei's vein jump started a bit, but quickly enough for him to calm down. The info broker gestured for him to come in and slowly, but respectfully, entered. He sat down on the couch while Izaya went over to the kitchen, preparing for what he actually stated, jasmine tea. 20 minutes went by before the tea actually started to boil. The info broker was too busy staring at the particular game piece, the pawn with reinforcements. He grew bored again, carefully grabbing the handle of the pot and poured two cupfuls.

Kyohei silently, waited for him to give an answer, a move, anything that might cause him to seem suspicious. Nothing that Izaya would normally do happened. The raven haired man handed the cup of tea to him. Both took a sip of it, Izaya relishing the taste of it while Kyohei put his down on the coffee table. Finally, Izaya broke the silence between them.

"Did you know that back in World War II, Simon served in the Soviet Union? It just so happens that he met Shinra's and my father on Kunashir island."

"What's your point?"

Izaya smirked as he stood up with his cup of tea. Walking upstairs, he searched for the container with Celty's head. Kyohei glanced at the Go board, structured perfectly with chess, Shoji, and Othello pieces. There was only one that he recognized immediately, the black knight representing Celty. Soon the info broker returned with an empty cup in his hand, showing no emotion at all.

"My point is there's a lot more at work here than just your average gang war. It's even possible that even they know more about the world than I'm led to believe."

Something in Kyohei's brain clicked. There was no possible way that Izaya knows this kind of information, not without any help. He looked down, noticing a white knight next to Celty's piece. Izaya strolled over to the door and locked it. The air seemed to heat up a little as the sun shined brightly throughout the apartment. All that was heard was a light ticking. Kyohei looked around, and saw that Izaya was staring at a clock. Timing is everything to the info broker. At the last second, he jumped over to the couch, pushing Kyohei to the floor and lifted it up against the blast. The rubble scattered everywhere, both their bodies pushed against the wall. When the explosion was over, Izaya stood over a half-conscious Kyohei, blood covering half his face as he smirked.

"It looks like we'll be in this in the long run now, huh Dotachin?"


End file.
